


We Gotta Talk About It Sometime

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable post-rave talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gotta Talk About It Sometime

They had been skirting around the topic for weeks. 

And they were doing a fine job at it, too. It’s like the rave never existed, lke neither of them had their hearts ripped out through their arses at the sight of the one they adored kissing their best mate. 

But Chloe is feelng particularly chatty one night and casually sips her drink and casually says, “Isn’t it strange that I kissed your boyfriend first?” 

The night is ruined after that because all Rae can think about is that stupid rave and that stupid kiss between her and Archie and how Chloe kissed Finn and how she thought that was the worst thing ever until she found out that she had fucked over Tix to hell and back (she’ll have to rush to the bathroom and empty her guts at the thought of Tix). 

Finn is waiting outside the bathroom door for her and asks if she wants to go. She isn’t sure what he means by go or where he means to go but anywhere is better than here. 

They end up at his house and he lets her use his toothbrush (Rae thinks about how love changes opinions because she would have balked at the though of using anybody’s toothbrush but using Finn’s was an intimate gesture that gave her feelings she couldn’t even begin to name). She finds Finn sitting on his bed and he’s got Etta James, smooth as velvet, in the background and she thinks maybe, just maybe they can skate around the rave again like it’s this ever growing hole in the middle of their frozen lake.

But he doesn’t want to kiss (a first) and he doesn’t want to just listen to Etta. “Let’s talk.” 

She doesn’t want to but they had promised each other that they would be more open and talk things through and this was one of those things that needed to be talked through. 

"I was fucked out of my mind, Finn," she tells him. "There was nothing between me and Archie. We were just talking and he said he wanted us to still be friends when college started and then… it just happened. I don’t know why." She shakes her head a little at the hilarity of it all. Kissing Archie and the fact that they weren’t even friends anymore. "It was dumb." 

"Think you and Archer will ever be friends again?" 

She shrugs and it’s not because she doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s because she doesn’t know. They had had their stand off and screamed at each other and she had yelled _we’ve never really been friends, have we? It’s always been about what I can do for you!_ before slamming the door in his face. 

"Why’d you kiss Chloe?" 

He’s silent for a while as Etta sings _For them life has just begun, but mine was at an end_ and he laughs a little at the irony and looks at Rae. “You seemed so far out of my reach. It felt like you didn’t want me… and when Chloe kissed me it… she wanted me at that moment and that’s what I needed, Rae. I needed someone to want me because you didn’t love me.” 

"I did, though." 

"It didn’t feel like it." 

Then _I Prefer You_ clicks on and Finn laughs and mumbles, “Alright, Etta. We get it.” 

"Are we straight then?" 

"Of course. Are you ok?" 

She purses her lips and takes a deep breath. “Talking about the rave made me think about Tix.” 

"You want to talk about it?" 

"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow." 

He holds her after that because sometimes there’s just no words for him to say because all she needs is a touch of reassurance that he’s strong enough to hold her together when she can’t hold herself. And Etta starts to sing _Trust In Me_ and they giggle and it’s Rae’s turn to mumble, “Alright, Etta. We get it.”


End file.
